In wireless communication systems, a client device communicates with an access point (AP) to utilize the wireless network associated with the AP. An AP may have multiple radio heads for communicating with a client device. Modern wireless communication networks may have multiple APs having multiple radio heads in order to provide multiple client devices simultaneous access to the wireless network. However, as the number of radio heads increases, so does the amount of interference caused by the radio heads. Thus, radio heads may need to be calibrated to improve communication with clients of the wireless network.
To facilitate understanding, identical reference numerals have been used, where possible, to designate identical elements that are common to the figures. It is contemplated that elements disclosed in one embodiment may be beneficially utilized on other embodiments without specific recitation.